


Egobang Collection (part two)

by 093119



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/pseuds/093119
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles, requests, ficlets or ideas I decided to write. None of these are long, and they all have different themes throughout. All of these can be found on my tumblr at poppedparaz. Enjoy :)





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Tumblr given to me by @/flamboyantpizzaroll

“That’s good, dude,” Arin walked behind Dan, snacking on some chips. Dan frowned and put his head in his hands, groaning loudly. 

“Arin, you don’t have to do this, dude. I _suck_ at drawing and nothing’s gonna change that.” 

Arin put the bag down on the table next to Dan. “Well, I wasn’t much of an artist either, I mean, no one is at first. It takes time and practice.”

He pointed to the model on the computer screen, the reference Dan was currently using.  
“See how her arm is bending? You just gotta…” Arin trailed off, not knowing how to explain. Dan looked up at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

“Lemme just-here.” Arin came up behind Dan, placing his hand on top of his friend’s. Dan furrowed a brow as Arin grabbed his hand, effectively also grabbing and sharing the pencil. He moved closer to Dan to where only the wooden chair blocked them from actually touching each other. 

Dan quickly looked down as he realized he was blushing. Arin noticed, and grinned to himself. He brushed it off and began softly moving both of their wrists. 

“See, try making soft marks and strokes-it helps the movement look more…flowy. Don’t press too hard with the pencil.” 

Dan nodded, but his hand movements started to get lazy as he became more and more distracted. He could tell he was becoming redder as Arin pressed closer to him. 

Arin, on the other hand, was enjoying being in “control” of a flustered Dan. He moved his hand to hold Dan’s lower arm, and brought his head down. Arin’s lips were barely grazing the back of Dan’s neck, and he didn’t miss how his best friend’s breath became hitched. 

“Is-is this good?” Dan stuttered, trying his best to remember and draw like how Arin had explained. Instead of answering, Arin leaned in and kissed the back of Dan’s neck. He felt goosebumps rise from the older man as he pressed another kiss, lower this time. 

“That’s good,” Arin said in between kisses. He awkwardly shuffled his body from the back of the chair so that he was standing next to Dan. Dan slowly looked up, a sheepish smile plastered on his face, which was a hilarious shade of dark pink. Arin leaned down once again, and they met each other’s mouths. 

Once they separated, Dan cleared his throat and set down the pencil, turning in the chair so he was completely facing Arin. 

“Thanks for showing me-for, uhh, for helping me practice more,” he whispered. 

“You’ll have to draw me next time,” Arin responded, giving him a warm smile.  



	2. Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by @/flamboyantpizzaroll on Tumblr

“I love you.”

It came bubbled out of nowhere, interrupting the silence as they checked their phones in between episode breaks. 

Arin turned his head around and looked Dan in the eye. “Who, me?” he asked, pointing to himself. Dan giggled in a way that made Arin’s heart flutter.

“Yeah,” he responded, laugh still evident and smiling warmly. Arin looked back at his phone awkwardly, muttering that he reciprocated.

But boy, did he ever love Dan. Throughout the years, he realized that maybe what he was feeling wasn’t strictly platonic, that maybe he had…romantic feelings for the man. Arin desperately tried shoving it at the back of his mind, trying not to let it get in between work matters, but oh fuck, was it hard to right now; recently, Dan had been acting a little strange. He seemed to go off on loving tangents more often and he would now curl up next to, or even on Arin half the time they were recording-something he barely did unless he was exhausted.

It almost felt as if he were _teasing_ Arin, but how did he figure it out? Arin was, more or less subtle about it, only initiating their comedic “romantic” banter a little more than usual. 

Arin pushed the thoughts back once again, knowing that he would inevitably start thinking about it once again. He scribbled a time stamp on the notebook, and turned the capture on, when he felt a weight in his lap. 

It was Dan, who was nuzzling his face into Arin’s clothes. Arin froze, all kinds of thoughts he forbid coming back in a rush, and his face slowly turned beet red. 

“Da…Dan,” he stuttered. Dan looked up at him and mischeviously grinned. He sat up in Arin’s lap, and leaned his face close to Arin’s, stopping just inched away from the other’s lips, making him whimper. It all suddenly clicked, and Arin was right-Dan knew, but it felt like so much more than just that, and oh my fucking God, Dan _knew _.__

Dan turned and leaned into Arin’s mic, greeting their fans and explaining what they were playing. He let Arin get out a few sentences before turning back and pausing just like before, mouth hovering over mouth. Arin could feel himself getting redder by tbe minute, fumbling with the controller and acting like he was playing, even though he couldn’t see the television. He started making commentary again, when Dan kissed him sweet and shortly.

It was a small kiss and pause, the fans wouldn’t think more of it, but to the both of them, if felt like so much, and electricity was going down each man’s body. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Arin stuttered. “These graphics are fucking amazing, am I right, Dan?” He covered for himself, and Dan whipped his head around, looking at the screen, before laughing gently. It was some low-poly PlayStation One game, and the player could barely tell where their character was due to the terrible graphics. 

“This is just like the fuckin’ Zelda CDI,” Arin continued. Dan looked at him once again and leaned in, kissing Arin’s cheek instead. He did this again and again, the kisses eventually wandering from his cheek to his whole face, and occasionally neck. 

Arin bit back his smiles as Dan continued gently pressing kisses, stopping every now and then to respond to Arin’s jokes and statements, sometimes humming in response. 

By the time they were finished, Dan kissed Arin on the mouth for the second time.

“When were you going to tell me?” He whispered. Arin was just about to answer when Dan kissed him again. “I never gave it thought until I realized you…you liked me, but now I won’t stop kissing you.”  
Arin laughed, but was interrupted by Dan muttering a ‘no’. 

“No…no, I won’t stop kissing you, and not just that, I _can’t_ stop kissing you. I love you,” Dan breathed, meeting his lips again. 

Looks like Arin wouldn’t need to worry about pining anymore.   



	3. It's Okay To Love Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by anonymous

“Arin, do you have a crush on Dan?” 

 It was a question asked so simply, so nonchalantly, with just a tiny bit of amusement, but it seemed to stop time itself. Arin stared at the kitchen floor, refusing to meet his wife’s eyes. She asked once again, and his flushed cheeks answered for him. 

 Suzy started giggling and teasing Arin from that day on, to his dismay. What he did not know, however, was that she was dead serious on actually planning to get them together. 

 ~~~ 

 A few days later, she had cornered Dan in the office when everybody was gone.

  
“What’s up, Suze?” He asked, looking up from his computer. She sat down next to him on the couch, trying to think of how she should approach the situation.

 “Listen, Dan,” she started, carefully thinking. She didn’t want to completely out Arin, she wanted them to get together themselves. Yet, it was harder than it seemed, as both boys were idiots and would take forever to realize the other reciprocated their feelings; they would need a not-so-gentle push. 

 “I’ve seen the way you look at him sometimes, the way your eyes light up when you talk about him. It’s okay to love him, Dan. It’s okay,” she said. There was no need to say his name-Dan knew very well who she was referring to. 

 And suddenly, she was recalling all the times that Dan had brightened up on a rainy day just by hearing the name _Arin_. Whenever they went shopping together, Dan would always stop at some of the pop-culture shops where they sell figurines just to see “if they have anything that Arin would like.” Dan would always invite Arin to parties, then would stay by his side for the rest of the night, asking him if he was okay, because he understood how Arin got sometimes in crowded spaces. 

 Arin, was exactly the same-always getting gifts for Dan, staying over and taking care of him when he was sick, and always taking him out to eat (it was always whatever Dan wanted, of course). He helped Dan whenever he was at his lowest, cheering him up and giving him advice. 

  _They were meant to be,_ Suzy thought to herself, and smiled. She turned to her co-worker, who hadn’t said anything in the past five minutes or so. Dan stared at her, a bewildered look on his face. She patted his arm and stood up, kissing his forehead, and started walking out of the room with a “see you later!” 

 “What if he doesn’t like me back?” Dan called. Suzy stopped and turned, shrugging. 

 “If you’re thinking like _that,_ then expect the unexpected.” She smiled and continued, leaving.

 ~~~

“Arin, I-” 

 “Dan, we n-” 

 They both chuckled as they interrupted each other. Just a few minutes ago, Suzy had dragged both of them into Arin’s office, telling them that they needed to talk. Both men stared at each other awkwardly, a silence that would’ve made Suzy cringe in frustration if she were there. 

  Then, as if a knife were cutting the tension, Dan strode up to Arin and hugged him. They embraced for a few moments, and Arin could feel a light wet spot growing on his shoulder, where Dan’s face was burrowed. They both slowly relaxed in each other’s arms.

 “Why didn’t you tell me?” Dan whispered, tightening his grip on his arms as he hugged his friend tighter. 

 “You were _straight_ ,” Arin hissed. “What was I supposed to do?” 

 Dan moved his head to where his face was gently pressed against Arin’s neck, making him shiver due to the hot breath. 

 “Even if I _was_ straight, you should know that I still would’ve been understanding.” Dan pressed the lightest of kisses to the other’s jaw, and Arin placed a finger under Dan’s chin, lifting his face up until mouths finally met. The kiss was new to both of them, but at the same time, it felt as if they had done it a million times. 

“Thank God you aren’t,” Arin managed before they shuffled their lips again.  


They separated, and Dan trailed kisses on Arin’s neck and jaw. Silence filled the room yet again, and both men swayed together in their embrace. It was about ten minutes of them hugging before Suzy cracked the door open a sliver, but they were too busy engulfed in each other’s presence to notice her grinning from ear to ear. She shut the door, did a small victory dance, and went off on her way. 


End file.
